From Dusk to dawn
by CaitFrost
Summary: What if Renesmee was born somewhere else and met Jacob later in life. Will they still fall in love? Will there still be obstacles? How will there story will be? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Day We Met

**Authors note:- Info of plot  
Characters: SP(Snata Pal),RM(Rajeswari Manna), SC(Seth Clearwater), JB(Jacob Black) ad few others**

 _SP POV_

 _Year 2017, June 1 Thursday_

Me and my best friend and moving to Forks. We are going for higher studies. I am 16 yrs she is 17.

7:00 am

We board aeroplane

In the aeroplane

SP: u must be very exited?

RM: absolutely! we r going to our favourite place. I didn't think u will come though

SP: I've heard its less populated. I like less populated areas

RM: I just can't wait to see the beach. I have heard its Indian reservation. Might find some Indian there

SP: You are too much patriotic at the same time you like this country?! That's very odd

RM: U won't understand. U r too young for it

SP: * glares towards RM*

We arrive in New York two days later

 _RM POV_

 _Year 2017, July 4 Sunday_

In Forks 

Inside our room

RM: Come on hurry up, We have got to go to beach

SP: *lazily* We just arrived yesterday. We should rest. We will go some other Sunday

RM: I am going anyway. "sleep well sleepy head" *smirks*

SP: Fine I am coming. You are disgusting as ever

RM: You are fat as ever. U will burn some fat if u come with me.

SP: Whatever

12:00 noon

We arrive at beach. I see many people are there. All are copper skinned. Every boy looks tough and muscular. I can bet none of them is less than 6 foot. Even the girls r taller. I feel so tiny. With 5'2"

SP: you look tense *suppresses a smile*

RM: Your eyes are malfunctioning. I am perfectly fine and happy. Lets go.

We go towards the beach trying to ignore the people who are already there as much as possible. However Snata seems to have different plans. She keeps looking at them throughout the course. As far I can remember I have never seen her interested in boys.

RM: You like these boys? *asking almost sarcastically*

SP: Not really. Won't mind meeting them though. Lets go and befriend them.

RM: Are u mad. What if they are not friendly?

SP: We don't know that. Lets go to them and find out.

RM: Something's wrong with u. *raising and eyebrow* u want to meet "boys". Must be bad effect of long journey. I should have let u rest.

A BOY: hi, You two new here?

OMG when did he came here. He is too tall. He looks amazing though. Still I don't want to talk. I try to stop Snata but I am late

SP: hi, Yes we are. We are not even Americans. Nice to meet u anyway

THE BOY: Same here. I am Jacob Black. Call me Jake though.

SP: I am Snata and this is my friend Rajeswari *pointing towards me*

JB: Ra- what?! *looks at me*do u have a nickname ur name is quite mouthful, not to mention its very difficult to spell.

RM: No, I don't .

SP:*interjecting* She has. She likes to be called Nessie.

What?! I will kill her She is making fun of me. My nickname is not Nessie. Nessie is loch ness monster. Do I look monster?! Not really. I am half vampire though I will admit. But not a monster. I glare at Snata.

JB: Cute nickname for a cute little girl like u.

SP:*giggles*

Little?! Huh! I am stronger than any human in this world and he calls me little. Wait till I show him my power. He will regret calling me little.

ANOTHER BOY: *cheerfully* Jake come on let's play.

JB: I was just greeting the newcomers. She is Nessie*points at me* and her friend Snata *points at Snata*. *now looking at us* Guys this is my be- I mean my friend Seth Clearwater.

RM: Hey.

SP: Hi, nice to meet u *Shaking hands with him. Smiling*

SC:*stares at her*

JB: Seth? You okay?

SC: *looks at him* yeah, just… wondering if… u would like to join us.

SP: Sure, that will be great.

Honestly this is too much. Did nobody ever warn her about strangers? Anyway I don't try do deny. Though everything is bit of annoying, I won't deny I find them a bit interesting. They take us to their friends who are playing. We walk slowly at human speed.

SP: *whispers to me* They are almost as hot as you

RM: *almost shouting* what?

SP: I meant temperature. Don't get overworked. Only a fool will call u _hot_ in that sense.

She is annoying too much today. I can almost kill her. But I get tensed a bit.

RM: oh…

SP: *giving an unsatisfied look*

My temperature has been higher. Because I wasn't human, not a full one at least. Are the boys something else other than human? They don't look sick at all. Only a sick human being can be equal to my temperature.

Anyway I clear my thoughts. I met others. They are actually nice. I don't make any physical contact with any of them. What if they also start suspecting my temperature? Let's just not push it though. I played with them. Jacob was too shocked to see me play so good. As I said he will regret calling me " little".


	2. Chapter 2: Opinions

_JB POV_

 _Year 2017, July 4 Sunday_

Its already dark and we have to o for patrolling. The newcomers are also leaving. To be honest I really want to meet them again. I find this Nessie interesting. She completely opposite of what she looks like. I hope they come here again.

SP: We should go its already late.

SC: See you later.

JB: you can come here anytime you like you r always welcome.

RM: Sure.

They leave then in their car. I see Seth was constantly staring at the other girl Scarlet. I have a feeling that I know why. I don't ask him though. Today we (me and Seth) will be patrolling together so I can confirm it later on.

We are patrolling the north of our quilluete boundary today. I and Seth talk in our minds of course

JB: you have imprinted huh?

SC: Yup seems its my turn. Anyway I can see you like that tiny girl. *mentally raising one eyebrow*

JB: Well… she is kind of interesting. She is not what she looks like. I mean who would have guessed she will play so well. But… I doubt she will return, I mean I noticed she was bit uncomfortable.

SC: Don't worry. Scarlet seems to like this place. She will bring her along.

JB: But… will she… like me?

SC: That's the challenge. you have to make her like u. Well you always up for challenge. So take it as a challenge.

JB: that should be interesting.

SC: hmm

JB: Do you think Scarlet likes u?

SC: I don't know. But she seemed more comfortable with me than Nessie was with u. So my chances r better than urs.

JB: Are you going to tell her about you rself. Everything I mean

SC: not now. I think we should know each other a bit properly first then I will tell her. No one will be delighted to know that a person you just befriended is a werewolf.

JB: *laughs*

He is such a cheerful kid. Its good to have him in our team.

 _RM POV_

 _Year 2017, July 4 Sunday_

 _9:30pm_

SP: what a brilliant day it was.

RM: Does that mean you r going to go there again?

SP: yes of course. I told them I will. Besides the boys were really nice to us.

RM: I still cant believe you r actually interested in boys. you didn't use to like boys.

SP: because I have never met boys good enough to like them. Why r you so bothered anyway. It will be good to have friends anyway.

RM: oh… I am… not very fond of strangers. you know what I mean.

SP: no I don't. you have being acting weird lately like you r terrified or something. Is everything okay?

RM: Yes it is. I am 'terrified'. Possible only in ur dreams.

SP: And in ur nightmares *smirking*

RM: Uh-hm.

I should not stretch this topic further. I mean though she is my best friend and she is brave, and still don't want to share my secret with her. She might freak out and I am not really willing to make my identity public. I am not too eager to meet the boys. I have a bad feeling that the boys might discover my true identity.

RM: Which boy did you find most interesting?

SP: Umm… *slightly blushing, unnoticeable for human eye* I think… the you nger one… Seth.

RM: Oh ho.

SP: *smiles* which boy did you find most interesting?

RM: None

SP: Comparatively?

RM: I guess… Jacob… he was quite friendly with me… more than others were.

RM:*thinking* and completely amazed with me.

SP: its getting late we should go and eat.

RM: I think you r right. Let's go

Food, another reason I like this place. Not the human food though. I think the animals will taste better than the ones in India. The animals here are comparatively wilder, and wilder animal tastes good. I can't go for hunting now. Scarlet might get suspicious. She is quite good observer. Thank goodness she that curious or I would have been exposed by now.

We go in a hotel nearby. We ate there. We talked about what will we tomorrow our college is beginning now. We are both biology students. We returned home and went to sleep.

 _SP POV_

 _Year 2017, July 5 Monday_

The morning weather was actually good. It wasn't that cold. We went to school. The day was kind of interesting. New school,, new friends, but I was sort of missing yesterday's fun. Renesmee was acting strange again. She behaves oddly sometimes like she is trying to hide something. I am sure of that but I am not interested. I made a few friends. But somehow for the first time in my whole life I found it very hard to concentrate. It was like I wanted to go back to the beach.

 _2:30 pm_

RM: How was you r day?

SP: so-so. you rs?

RM: Better than yesterday. Many teachers were impressed by me.

SP: Hmmm.

RM: Why do I feel like you r not interested in talking?

Good question. Even I don't know why. In my whole life I have never been uninterested in talking.

SP: its not like that. I am just tired.

RM: well, I don't think so. you are acting like this since you came back from the beach

Was I?

SP: Yu are over thinking. I am perfectly fine. It's just… I… want to go to… the beach again.

RM: you are too much infatuated with that guy Seth. I have never seen you like this.

SP: its not like that.

RM: Uh-hm? Why don't you go this afternoon there? I mean you feel better around them.

I don't know but I find the idea very tempting. I actually want to go there.

SP: Are you free this evening?

RM: Actually I am not I have some 'important things' to take care of so I can't be with you for a while. That's why I think you should go to the beach you won't be alone then.

SP: Are you sure?

RM: Absolutely

 _RM POV_

 _Continued_

I knew. It won't be hard to send Scarlet in La Push. She might not admit it but I am sure she is dying to meet Seth. It will be actually good since I need to hunt. Being half vampire makes it necessary that sometimes I drink blood. I give Scarlet my car saying that I won't be needing it. I have to go to the woods I can walk or run any distance without being too much tired.


End file.
